Daniel Dae Kim
Pusan, South Korea |role = Tom Baker}} Daniel Dae Kim played the role of Tom Baker in Season 2 and Season 3 of 24. He also voiced the same character in 24: The Game. Biography Daniel was born in Pusan, Korea but raised in New York and Pennsylvania. He graduated from Haverford College, where he received a B.A. degree. However, he started to involve himself in acting and debuted on TV in 1990 with a guest role on Law & Order. He also started working on stage, appearing in productions of Romeo and Juliet and an adaptation of the Henrik Ibsen classic, A Doll's House. Despite this successes, Daniel decided to perfect his craft enrolled in the Graduate Acting program at New York University, where he earned an M.F.A. Following this, he appeared in shows like Night Man (with Al Sapienza), Beverly Hills 90210, NYPD Blue (with Jude Ciccolella), The Pretender (with Jon Gries), The Practice (with Gil Bellows), Ally McBeal (with Gil Bellows and Peter MacNicol), and Fantasy Island (with Louis Lombardi). In 1998, he landed the lead role on a series called Crusade. However, the show was cancelled after one season. He continued working in shows like Once and Again (with Christina Chang), Any Day Now (with Tracy Middendorf), Enterprise (with Roger Cross and John Billingsley), and ER (with Paul McCrane). He also had a recurring role on the show Angel (with Keith Szarabajka). In 2004, he was cast as Korean Jin-Soo Kwon in the ABC television series Lost. In the show, he worked with fellow 24 alums like John Terry, Henry Ian Cusick, and Alan Dale, among many others. He appeared in all six seasons of the show. Daniel can also be seen on films like Addicted to Love, The Jackal , Brave New World (with Tim Guinee), For Love of the Game, Cradle 2 the Grave, Momentum (with Michael Massee), Hulk, Sin (with Gregg Henry), Spider-Man 2 (with Vanessa Ferlito), Crash (with Karina Arroyave), The Cave (with Rick Ravanello), and The Andromeda Strain (with Ricky Schroder and Douglas O'Keeffe). From 2010 to 2017, he has played detective Chin Ho Kelly on the CBS reboot of Hawaii Five-0. After leaving the show, he has turned to producing. His favorite food is kimchi (kim-chee). 24 credits *Season 2 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *Season 3 ** ** ** *''24: The Game'' (voice) Selected filmography * Hellboy (2019) * Allegiant (2016) * Insurgent (2015) * The Onion Movie (2008) * The Cave (2005) * Crash (2004) * Spider-Man 2 (2004) * No Salida (1998) * American Shaolin (1991) Television appearances * The Good Doctor (2019) * Hawaii Five-0 (2010-2017) * MacGyver (2017) * Once Upon a Time (2015) * The Legend of Korra (2012-2014) * NCIS: Los Angeles (2012) * Lost (2004-2010) * The Shield (2004) * Angel (2001-2003) * Star Trek: Voyager (2000) * Beverly Hills, 90210 (1997) * Law & Order (1994) Video Games *''Agents of Mayhem'' (2017) *''Saints Row: Gat out of Hell'' (2015) *''Saints Row IV'' (2013) *''Apache Overdose Gangstar IV'' (2013) *''Saints Row: The Third'' (2011) *''Apache Overdose Gangstar III'' (2010) *''Saints Row II'' (2008) *''Avatar: The Last Airbender- The Burning Earth'' (2007) *''Saints Row'' (2006) *''Scarface: The World is Yours'' (2006) *''Tenchu: Wrath of Heaven'' (2003) References * Daniel Dae Kim Interview with Asian Media Watchdog External links * * * Category:Actors Category:Season 2 actors Category:Season 3 actors Category:The Game voice actors Category:Guest stars